Plus loin que le sommet!
by Nathie-chan
Summary: Chacun des titulaires de l'équipe de Rikkai Dai devra faire quelques concessions pour arriver à aller plus loin dans leur objectif personnel. [EN ATTENTE]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Voilà, je me lance également dans une fic avec l'école de Rikkai Dai!**  
**Ça sera beaucoup axé sur les personnages de la série! J'espère que ça vous plaira!  
Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de la série de Prince of Tennis appartiennent à Konomi Takeshi.**

* * *

« Tarundoru! » s'exclama Sanada.

Il tourna alors le dos à son adversaire mettant ainsi fin au match. Bien que ce deuxième année faisait de très grands progrès, il n'était toujours pas au niveau de tenir tête à l'empereur. Il devait encore travailler plusieurs aspects dans son jeu. S'il y arrivait, peut-être qu'il finira par vaincre les Trois Monstres de Rikkai.

Il était là, genoux au sol à reprendre son souffle. Il maintenait toujours fermement sa raquette dans sa main droite. Tant qu'il la tenait, c'était un signe qu'il n'abandonnerait pas et ce même après l'exclamation de son senpai.

« Ne fuis pas, Sanada-senpai! » dit le joueur qui échangeait un peu plus tôt de violents coups de balle.

« Akaya. Ça suffit. » dit Sanada sans même se retourner.

La frustration montait de plus en plus à l'intérieur du corps du deuxième année.

Même si le jeu n'était pas terminé, le présent score indiquait purement la défaite imminente de Kirihara. Un an s'était déjà écoulé depuis son adhésion au club de tennis de Rikkai Dai. Pourtant, peu de choses avaient changé. Il subissait toujours la défaite face aux Trois Monstres. Seulement deux d'entre eux pour le moment puisqu'un se retrouvait à l'hôpital pour de sérieuses raisons.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Kirihara-kun! » fit un de ses senpai à la chevelure rouge. « Dis-toi que c'est une de ses manières de montrer qu'il est fier de tes progrès! »

« Même si tu continues de perdre, ton score augmente peu à peu contre lui. » ajouta Jackal.

Mais aucune réponse de vint du deuxième année. Peu importe le score, ce qui était important était de gagner pour lui. Ainsi devenir le numéro un du Japon.

Sanada risqua un léger coup d'œil en direction du perdant. Il vit deux de ses coéquipiers d'essayer d'encourager le seul étudiant de seconde année étant titulaire.

« Genichirou, tu ne trouves pas que tu y vas fort? » demanda le numéro trois de l'équipe.

« Tarundoru! » répéta-t-il.

Yanagi ne rajouta rien. Son ami n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable et qui disait ses sentiments, mais pour les personnes qui le connaissaient bien, on pouvait apercevoir qu'il donnait une certaine affection à ce deuxième année. Il acceptait toujours de jouer contre lui dès que Kirihara le défiait. C'est ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains jours.

« Vous tous! On reprend l'entraînement! Trente tours de terrains. Je ne veux pas en voir un seul traîner! » cria l'empereur.

Il restait encore du temps aux heures d'activités du club. Il n'était pas question de gaspiller une seule seconde. Il ne fallait en aucun cas décevoir le capitaine de l'équipe. Sanada ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Tous les membres du club commencèrent leur course. Marui hésita un moment, voyant que le deuxième année refusait de coopérer… Il ne voulait pas non plus recevoir les foudres du vice-capitaine. Dès qu'il croisa le regard de l'empereur, tous ses muscles se crispèrent et se mit alors à courir.

Une main vint se déposer sur les cheveux en bataille de Kirihara. Celui-ci releva alors la tête et aperçut un autre de ses senpai. Le visage de l'empereur qui courait tout en l'observant. Celui-ci finit par lui tirer la langue.

« Puri! »

« Enfoiré…! » s'énerva alors le jeune titulaire.

Il se leva d'un bond et commença à courir à une vitesse folle vers ce stupide Niou qui avait une fois de plus décidé de se payer sa tête.

« Niou-kun. Tu ne devrais pas le provoquer de la sorte… » fit une voix à côté de l'illusionniste.

« Bah quoi, ça l'a motivé à courir, non? C'est bien mieux que de se prendre Sanada après! » se défendit-t-il.

« Certes, mais si tu n'augmentes pas le rythme, il va finir par te rattraper. » l'informa le gentleman.

Le troisième année à la chevelure argentée regarda en arrière. En effet, une tête d'algue se frayait un chemin à travers des autres membres pour foncer droit sur lui.

« Ah mais c'est qu'il a encore beaucoup d'énergie finalement ce petit! Puri. » fit Niou avant d'augmenter son rythme pour échapper à la colère du deuxième année.

Finalement tout se termina dans le calme. Kirihara n'a jamais réussi à rattraper son senpai joueur de tours et avait épuisé toutes ses forces. Yagyuu ne savait pas s'il devait féliciter son partenaire de double ou bien le réprimander. Il avait fait en sorte que le deuxième année puisse participer aux tours de terrains, mais la manière dont Niou s'y était pris… Il décida en fin de compte de fermer les yeux pour cette fois.

Sanada attendait les derniers retardataires qui étaient principalement des premières années en compagnie de Yanagi. Marui essayait de convaincre Jackal de sortir manger quelque chose, mais comme il insistait pour qu'il paie, son partenaire de double refusait à chaque tentative.

« Rompez! » annonça finalement le vice-capitaine à l'arrivée du dernier membre.

Aussitôt, les premières années commencèrent leurs tâches ménagères alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires.

* * *

Après avoir déposé ses effets personnels chez lui, Kirihara Akaya décida d'aller travailler son endurance à travers les rues du quartier. Il avait échoué à rattraper Niou lors des tours de terrain, alors il se devait d'améliorer cet aspect. Chaque rue qu'il croisait, il l'empruntait pour allonger au maximum son trajet. Au bout d'un moment, quelque chose attira son attention. Il s'arrêta complètement et se rapprocha d'un bout de papier sur le sol.

Plus il était proche, plus il en discernait. Un grand sourire se fit sur son visage lorsqu'il comprit ce que c'était. Il ramassa donc ces billets errants.

« Je suis riche! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Oh! Kirihara! » fit une voix.

La tête d'algue tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui venait de prononcer son nom. Il reconnut alors ce joueur de tours.

« Niou-senpai! Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites là?! » questionna-t-il le plus jeune.

« C'est chez moi ici. »

Il pointa du doigt la maison qui se trouvait tout juste en face de la rue. Kirihara fut plutôt étonné d'être allé aussi loin dans son entraînement improvisé.

« Peu importe! C'est mon argent maintenant! »

Il cacha rapidement les billets qu'il venait de trouver au sol. Il ne prit pas la peine de calculer combien tout cela faisait, mais une chose était sûre, il pourra se procurer une Wii U avec tout ça! Niou se rapprocha plus de son kouhai.

« Si tu partages avec moi, je veux bien garder le secret. » dit le plus vieux.

« Pas question! Je les ai trouvés en premier. » fit le deuxième année avant de reprendre la course.

Niou le laissa déguerpir. En même temps, il n'était pas si obsédé par l'argent que cette tête d'algue comme Yagyuu aimait l'appeler. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au sol et vit un portefeuille. Il le ramassa et retourna chez lui en jonglant avec l'objet trouvé.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Kirihara franchissait le portail de l'école Rikkai Dai, quelqu'un l'attendait déjà.

« Kirihara-kun. » l'interpela-t-il.

Après le bâillement interminable du deuxième année, il se retourna.

« Ah! Yagyuu-senpai! Qu'y a-t-il? »

« J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fait avec l'argent que tu as trouvé hier. »

« Ah mais! Comment vous êtes au courant?! Encore ce satané Niou… »

Son senpai vint repositionner ses lunettes tout en s'avançant vers son kouhai. Il lui présenta alors un portefeuille.

« J'ai appelé le propriétaire de ce portefeuille. Il serait des plus heureux de retrouver l'argent également. » informa le gentleman.

« Pfff! Ça ne veut pas dire que ça lui appartenait! Je l'ai trouvé donc c'est à moi. » rouspéta Kirihara.

« Écoute, Kirihara-kun. C'est un devoir de citoyen de rendre les biens à autrui! Si tu refuses de coopérer, je me ferai un plaisir de me charger personnellement de ton éducation sur la langue anglaise! »

« Trois heures d'étude à la suite des activités du club. » fit la même voix derrière le deuxième année.

Il tourna sur lui-même en sursaut pour apercevoir un deuxième Yagyuu Hiroshi. Le jumeau alla se positionner aux côtés de l'original. Kirihara n'en croyait pas ses yeux et plus improbable encore, passer trois heures à étudier la pire matière pour lui en compagnie de deux Yagyuu serait la pire des souffrances. D'une voix tremblante, il se pressa de répondre.

« D-d'accord! Je vais le chercher tout de suite! »

Aussitôt, le deuxième année pris ses jambes à son cou et déguerpit en direction de la maison familiale des Kirihara.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en rajouter, Niou-kun. »

« Il a refusé de partager avec moi, donc il a ce qu'il mérite! » fit son partenaire de double en annulant l'effet de son illusion.

« En réalité, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui… »

« Puri! »

* * *

**Voilà, une petite introduction pour le premier chapitre, l'action commencera dès le prochain!**  
**Sachant que j'ai également une fic sur Hyoutei que je veux garder ma principale, cette fic de Rikkai sera updaté à chaque deux semaines!**  
**Je suis navrée si jamais ça paraît long, malheureusement je ne peux pas produire assez pour updaté plusieurs fics à chaque semaine!**  
**N'hésitez pas non plus de me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**Et encore un grand merci à Ainoha qui s'est aussi offerte pour corriger cette fic! o/**


	2. Chapter 2

« Marui-senpai est en retard! » émit Kirihara qui se préparait à s'échauffer.

«Jackal-kun, tu n'aurais pas une idée où il pourrait être? » demanda le gentleman.

Le partenaire de double répondit par un simple haussement des épaules. Il ne manquait que le plus vieux des titulaires pour qu'ils soient au complet sur les courts extérieurs de tennis.

« Désolé tout le monde! Je suis en retard! » fit une voix.

On entendait des pas de course se rapprocher de plus en plus. Ils tournèrent tous la tête et virent le retardataire. Kirihara ne perdit pas une seule seconde.

« Marui-senpai! Pourquoi vous nous faites attendre comme ça?! »

« Désolé Kirihara-kun! J'étais seulement occupé et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. » s'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire pour se faire pardonner.

« Occupé à quoi? » le questionna-t-il.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse avoir une réponse de la part du troisième année…

« Niou-kun… » s'exprima Yagyuu à son propre partenaire.

« Puri! » répondit-il de la bouche du titulaire aux cheveux rouges avant de reprendre son apparence normale.

Le deuxième année se tut. Une fois de plus, il s'était fait avoir par ce satané illusionniste qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire de mauvais tours.

* * *

« Uh! C'est qui cette fille avec Marui-senpai? » fit un jeune homme de deuxième année.

« Une camarade de classe j'imagine. » répondit un de ses amis.

L'élève qui avait posé la question regarda une des filles à la longue chevelure mauve du groupe. Il eut un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ils étaient quatre en tout à observer les deux étudiants qui parlent ensemble un peu plus loin. La jeune fille qu'un des garçons regardait était accompagnée de sa meilleure amie.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air? » questionna la jeune fille avec ses cheveux mauves avant que son compagnon ne dise quelque chose d'idiot.

Il ne rajouta donc rien, voulant à tout prix éviter de se prendre les foudres de la jeune fille qui n'hésitera pas un seul moment.

« Akisa-chan, si on ne se dépêche pas, on sera en retard à notre club. » informa son amie.

« Oui, tu as raison Chizu! » répondit-elle.

* * *

Lorsque le véritable Marui Bunta arriva sur le terrain de tennis, il eut le droit aux foudres de Sanada. Pour corriger cette erreur de conduite, il s'est retrouver à faire une vingtaine de tours de courts ainsi qu'à une cinquantaine de pompes et de redressements assis. Sans rouspéter, l'étudiant qui aimait tout ce qui était sucré mit à exécution les ordres de l'empereur.

Après l'échauffement, ils commencèrent les matchs de pratique. Sanada décida des adversaires de chacun, mettant ainsi à profit leur analyse durant un affrontement. Il mit Yagyuu contre Niou, Marui contre Jackal. Bien que ces quatre personnes aient l'habitude de mettre en valeur les points forts de leur partenaire, ils devront maintenant exploiter leurs faiblesses pour remporter le match, être en mesure de déjouer la pensée de l'autre.

« Akaya, concentre-toi. »

« Grrr… J'essaie, mais avec tous ces gens avec leurs carnets et leurs crayons, c'est chiant! » se défendit le plus jeune.

« Tu n'as qu'à t'imaginer que ce sont des spectateurs comme tant d'autres. » riposta Yanagi.

« S'ils pouvait arrêter de nous dessiner aussi… » souffla la tête d'algue entre les dents.

Mettant fin à l'échange, Marui jeta un petit regard à leur jeune kouhai.

« Je pense que notre petit à un peu du mal! » rigola-t-il.

Son partenaire le ramena à l'ordre lorsqu'il servit et marqua le point en un ace. Les matches se déroulèrent sans encombre. Sanada était là à les observer sévèrement.

L'entraînement arriva finalement à son terme. Marui sauta au cou du deuxième année avec beaucoup d'entrain.

« Hey, Kirihara-kun! Tu savais qui a une fille de club d'art qui n'a pas arrêté de te fixer et de te dessiner? » fit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

« Uh? » répondit celui qui s'était fait kidnapper par un de ses senpai.

« Bah oui, regarde c'est celle-là, là-bas! »

Il lui pointa une élève qui était en train de ranger son matériel convenablement. Elle possédait une chevelure longue noire accompagnée d'une boucle blanche dans ses cheveux sur le côté droit.

Lorsqu'elle releva son regard violet, elle aperçut Kirihara et Marui qui la fixaient. Elle sentit une terrible gêne monter en elle et détourna le regard instantanément.

« Tu te dépêches, Chizu? » fit une autre voix féminine.

« O-oui! J'arrive! » répondit-elle avant de tout ramasser en vitesse et de disparaître au loin.

Le plus vieux rigola un peu face à la réaction de la jeune fille alors que le regard vert du plus jeune se tourna vers le moqueur.

« Marui-senpai. Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des autres… »

« Oui, oui, désolé! »

« À moins qu'elle aime les jeux vidéo, elle ne m'intéresse pas. » émit-il avant de briser l'emprise de son senpai.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les vestiaires en laissant en plan celui à la chevelure rouge.

« Il n'est pas drôle… En plus ça se voit bien qu'elle est intéressée par lui, il pourrait faire un effort et profiter un peu de la jeunesse! » se plaignit le plus vieux.

Il accepta de laisser tomber pour cette fois. Peut-être que ce jeune prodige de Rikkai ouvrira les yeux de lui-même. Il se dirigea également vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Tous les titulaires s'y retrouvaient déjà et étaient en train de changer de tenue.

Marui se dirigea vers son sac et le fouilla pour y trouver quelque chose de précis. Il passa plusieurs minutes sans parvenir à ses fins. Ses coéquipiers commencèrent à le dévisager alors que le visage du plus vieux s'attrista.

« Mais! C'est impossible! Je l'avais pourtant remis dedans à la pause durant l'entraînement! » s'exclama-t-il.

Son partenaire de double vint alors à ses côtés, mais avant d'être en mesure de poser des questions, le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges se retourna vers lui.

« Jackal! Mes pockys ont disparu ainsi que mes gommes! » lui dit-il désespéré.

« Tu es sûr de les avoir remis dans ton sac? » dit celui avec les cheveux complètement rasés.

« Oui! J'ai besoin de ma dose de sucre! Je vais être en manque sinon! »

Jackal le regarda avec pitié, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas trop d'empathie.

« Marui, tu ingurgites beaucoup trop de sucre, tu devrais en profiter pour réduire la quantité… » émit Yanagi.

Un regard meurtrier arriva sur celui qui exerçait le Data tennis. Mais ce regard se transforma en celui d'un chiot attristé.

« Tu veux ma mort, Yanagi?! » fit celui qui n'arrivait pas à retrouver ses friandises.

« Je n'ai jamais dit de tels propos… »

« Quelque chose à disparu? On ne peut pas laisser passer ça! » fit une voix derrière Yanagi.

« Yagyuu! » s'exclama Yanagi.

« On va devoir trouver le coupable de ce vol, n'est-ce pas, Sanada-kun? » rajouta le binoclard.

Sanada posa un regard sévère sur Marui. S'il avait bien suivit le cours de la conversation…

« Marui! Tu as encore emmené tes friandises sur le court de tennis?! »

L'expression faciale changea du tout au tout une fois de plus pour l'expert en volley.

« Bonne chance pour t'en sortir cette fois-ci, Marui-senpai. » dit Kirihara.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**  
**Merci encore de me lire! o/**


	3. Chapter 3

Marui Bunta n'avait pas pu s'en sortir face au vice-capitaine de son équipe. Le prochain entraînement promettait d'être un véritable enfer pour ce joueur qui était plus que doué pour les volleys. Il était le plus vieux des titulaires de ce club, mais il était probablement celui qui en faisait le plus à sa tête sur le court de tennis.

Il a eu la chance inédite de parcourir quarante tours de terrains comme échauffement pour le lendemain matin.

Malgré tout cela, la disparition de ses pockys était toujours inexpliquée… En y repensant à maintes reprises, il était toujours aussi sûr de les avoir remis dans le sac qu'il portait maintenant sur son épaule. Yagyuu lui avait fait le serment de l'aider à retrouver la nourriture perdue, mais Marui n'avait aucune garantie que le binoclard réussira à attraper le voleur. En se focalisant de plus en plus sur tout ça, le ventre d'un des joueurs de double de Rikkai gargouilla sans merci.

« Bon sang… » fit-il à lui-même.

Il releva les yeux devant lui tout en mettant une de ses mains sur son ventre. Plus vite il rentrera chez lui et plus vite il pourra se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Mais dès qu'il vint pour franchir le portail de la prestigieuse école, une voix l'appela dans son dos. Il se retourna et il vit un de ses compagnons.

« Ah? Yagyuu. » émit-il.

« Marui-kun, je pense avoir une piste, mais pour en être certain, tu pourrais me dire tes pockys à quelle saveur étaient tes pockys? » demanda celui à la chevelure violette.

« Aux fraises. » répondit l'affamé.

« Donc, il se pourrait bien que ça soit… »

« Tu les as retrouvé!? » coupa Marui.

« Il y a quelqu'un dans la cour arrière de l'école qui est en train d'en manger. » expliqua-t-il davantage.

Sans même qu'il ne puisse continuer ses observations, il vit son compagnon prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir à toute vitesse dans le lieu qu'il avait évoqué i peine quelques secondes.

Lorsque Marui arriva dans cette cour, il regarda partout. Il vit une longue chevelure blanche et un bout qui ressemblait très bien à des pockys à la saveur de fraises. _''Il ne m'échappera pas!''_, se promit-il dans ses pensées tout en s'approchant du voleur en question. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il prit la parole.

« Toi! Rend moi mes pockys! »

La tête de l'interlocuteur tourna vers le troisième année. Il s'avérait être une jeune fille. Les yeux roses de cette étudiante fixèrent ceux du titulaire de tennis.

« Ils sont à moi ces pockys. » dit-elle tout en croquant le bâton sucré qu'elle avait en main. « Ce n'est pas bien de vouloir les biens des autres. »

« Pourquoi tu n'avouerais pas ton crime tout en me les rendant?! Euh attends… Tu affirmes que c'est les tiens?! »

« Je les ai payés avec mon argent de poche, donc oui. » répliqua la jeune fille qui continuait à savourer ses friandises.

Marui l'observa. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement mal de l'avoir accusée de la sorte, mais il l'enviait beaucoup de pouvoir déguster ce mets. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu de voleur, il pourrait en faire tout autant.

En voyant le regard du jeune homme devenir un brin triste, elle pigea un pocky qui se trouvait dans sa boîte.

« Je veux bien t'en donner un. » dit-elle.

« Ah ?! Vraiment?! »

L'élève se leva du sol herbeux et lui sourit.

« Si tu acceptes de faire le jeu des pockys! » émit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

« Hein?! Sérieux? »

« Bah quoi. Je ne donnerai pas un de mes pockys gratuitement. Alors, ta réponse? »

Marui resta silencieux. Bien qu'il en ait bien envie d'avoir ce goût sucré en bouche, la condition restait tout de même gênante.

« Je rigole! »

Le troisième année posa de nouveau ses yeux sur elle.

« Je ne ferai jamais une telle chose avec un pur inconnu même s'il fait partie de mon école. M'enfin, tiens. »

Elle tendit ce bâtonnet enrobé d'une couche de saveur de fraise artificielle. Le jeune homme l'accepta tout en lui souriant et en prenant la peine de la remercier convenablement. Tout de suite après, la jeune élève agrippa son sac d'école et fit un signe d'au revoir.

« J'espère que tu le dégusteras un minimum! » lança-t-elle avant de disparaître du champ de vision du garçon.

* * *

« Ah te voilà, Marui-kun. » fit le binoclard en s'approchant du plus âgé.

L'interpellé releva la tête du sol herbeux.

« Pour hier, c'était le voleur? » questionna son alliée dans cette affaire.

« Non. » émit-il.

Yagyuu replaça ses lunettes correctement sur son nez. Il devra alors trouver une nouvelle piste, mais pour le moment, il devait laisser son camarade seul avant le début des cours.

« Je dois aller en réunion. Je te tiendrai au courant. » dit le binoclard.

Dans les couloirs de l'école, il aperçut Niou et Kirihara ensemble. Ce n'était pourtant pas quelque chose de courant de les voir ensemble. Curieux face à ce phénomène, il se rapprocha discrètement de ces deux individus.

Ils semblaient observer quelque chose de bien intéressant.

« Niou-senpai, vous pensez que ça va se passer comment? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Qui sait? Observons et on le saura. » répondit celui à la chevelure argentée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous observez vous deux? » fit une voix masculine dans le dos des deux indiscrets.

« Yagyuu-senpai?! »

« Yo. » salua son partenaire de double.

« C'est Sanada-fukubuchou! » émit le plus jeune en chuchotant pout ne pas se faire repérer.

Yagyuu posa son regard sur la scène qui se déroulait en direct.

Il y avait en effet Sanada, le vice-capitaine de l'équipe de tennis masculine, avec une jeune fille. Cette dernière semblait embarrassée par la situation. Les trois observateurs pouvaient sentir la lourde atmosphère qui régnait entre ces deux individus.

« Sanada-senpai… » commença l'étudiante.

Le troisième année resta silencieux et attentif.

« Ça fait déjà un moment que je vous observe un peu de loin… En fait, ma question est plutôt; est-ce que vous accepterez de sortir avec moi? »

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre!**  
**Mes examens sont presques finis!**  
**Donc il y a de bonnes chances que je décide d'update cette fic à chaque semaine au lieu de deux semaines.**  
**Mais le prochain chapitre sera quand même dans deux semaines, le temps que ça soit les vacanses d'été.**  
**Même si je vais travailler à temps plein, je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire quand même! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Sanada s'inclina vers la jeune fille.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. » fit-il.

La jeune fille resta muette sur place. Son regard s'était baissé au sol, ne pouvant même pas effleurer la personne à laquelle elle venait de se déclarer. Le troisième année se releva et tourna les talons pour réintégrer sa classe.

« Attendez, Sanada-senpai! » l'interpela finalement l'étudiante, toujours le regard fuyant. « Pour… quelles raisons… ? »

Le grand gaillard ne se tourna pas. Il hésita un moment, mais répondit à la question.

« Je ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments. »

Sur ces paroles, il avança afin de disparaître du couloir. Lorsqu'on ne pouvait plus l'apercevoir, c'est maintenant que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'élève qui elle aussi, s'évapora du corridor.

« Sanada-kun ne sait pas s'y prendre… » chuchota Yagyuu.

Les trois cachotiers avaient épié la scène tout le temps qu'elle avait duré.

« Yagyuu-senpai, tu pourrais lui donner des cours à Sanada-fukubuchou! » se moqua le plus jeune.

« Il refusera à coup sûr… Par contre, je suis sûr que ça te serait beaucoup plus bénéfique à toi, Kirihara-kun. » répliqua le binoclard. « Niou-kun pourrait être ton partenaire pour t'exercer. »

La tête d'algue osa un regard vers son autre senpai. Celui-ci lui sourit.

« Ugh… Je passe mon tour! »

Il défila à son tour dans le couloir de l'école. Les deux partenaires se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules se demandant le refus également de leur kouhai.

Kirihara courait dans le corridor alors qu'il savait très bien que ce geste y était proscrit. Il voulait à tout prix s'enfuir des mauvaises idées que ses senpais venaient d'évoquer. Jamais il n'allait accepter une telle chose! De plus, qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient plus que lui à ce sujet? Ils n'avaient qu'un an de plus.

« Aîe! » fit une voix féminine.

En effet, le jeune deuxième année avait bousculé quelqu'un dans sa course improvisée. Il posa son regard vert sur l'étudiante qui était au sol.

« Ah! Désolé! » fit-il avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le regard violet de l'élève croisa celui de la tête d'algue. Aussitôt elle projeta son regard ailleurs. Malgré tout, elle agrippa la main du garçon. Kirihara tira gentiment et hissa la jeune fille pour qu'elle soit à nouveau sur ses pieds.

« Ce n'est rien… Je ne regardais pas devant moi non plus… » dit-elle.

« C'est quand même moi qui courait… » rajouta-t-il.

En même temps il remarqua un cahier qui trainait au sol.

« C'est le tien? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune étudiante également de deuxième année regarda dans la direction qu'il pointait. Elle fit signe de la tête oui. Aussitôt qu'il eut sa réponse, Kirihara se pencha pour le ramasser, mais sans même crier gare, la jeune fille le prit. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachèrent alors son visage.

« Enfin… Merci pour ton aide quand même! Au revoir! » dit-elle d'un ton précipité.

Elle s'inclina légèrement vers le joueur de tennis et s'enfuit. Kirihara resta sur place, dans la complète interrogation. Il se demandait pourquoi elle avait agi aussi brusquement tout d'un coup. Avait-il quelque chose dans ce cahier qui était interdit de voir? Après quelques secondes, il tourna la page et alla vers sa propre salle de classe.

* * *

« Ah te voilà, Chizu-chan. »

La jeune fille qui avait quelques instants plus tôt rencontré Kirihara tourna sa tête vers la personne qui l'avait interpelée. Elle tenait son cahier de dessin fort contre elle.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue au club ce matin? »

« Je… J'ai eu un empêchement… »

L'autre jeune fille à la chevelure mauve arqua un sourcil. Son amie ne savait réellement pas mentir.

« Ça serait plus simple si tu pourrais me le dire clairement ou lieu de m'emmener sur de fausses pistes. » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans la cage d'escalier. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer, mais elles avaient encore quelques minutes pour discuter ensemble.

« Oh! Ne me dis pas que tu as préféré aller dessiner ton petit Kirihara? » taquina la plus vieille.

La deuxième année resta silencieuse, rougissant légèrement.

« Ah? J'ai tapé dans le mille? »

« En fait… Je lui ai parlé… » avoua-t-elle finalement.

« J'en reviens pas! Tu t'es finalement décidée! Vous avez parlé de quoi? » questionna Horikita.

« De rien… En fait, il m'a bousculé dans le couloir. »

La troisième année soupira.

« Tu parles, il s'est excusé au moins? »

Son amie acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête pour répondre.

« Bon au moins, il est un minimum poli. Bon, les cours vont commencer, on y va? »

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les salles de classe. Nakajima rentra dans sa classe de deuxième année alors que son amie continua son chemin. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ignorait complètement ce que son amie lui réservait.

Comme de fait, Horikita Akisa fut complètement introuvable sur l'heure du midi. Elle fit son apparition seulement à quelques minutes des reprises des cours. Avec un peu de chance, elle croisa le chemin d'un de ses camarades de classe. Elle lui demanda à lui parler avant que la cloche ne sonne.

« Marui-kun, j'aurais un service à te demander. » annonça la jeune fille avec sa chevelure mauve.

« C'est quoi? »

« J'aimerais que tu aides une de mes amies à en faire devenir la petite amie de Kirihara. Vous êtes dans le même club, donc tu saurais probablement quel genre de fille qu'il aimerait, non? »

Marui en resta surpris.

« Désolé! Mais j'ai quelque chose que je dois récupérer et je ne veux pas faire compétition à une autre fille. » répondit le garçon.

« Une autre fille? »

« Oui! Pendant un de nos entraînements, il y avait le club d'art et j'ai vu une fille qui avait les yeux rivés sur Kirihara-kun tout le long! » rigola-t-il.

« Elle avait les cheveux longs et noirs ? »

« Ouais! Comment tu sais? » s'exclama l'élève aux cheveux rouges.

Horikita soupira. Elle pensa qu'il avait vraiment une mémoire de poisson celui-là.

« Je suis dans le club d'art, tu te souviens? M'enfin… C'est justement elle mon amie. Alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème? »

Elle venait de marquer un point.

« Eh bien… À vrai dire j'ai perdu mes pockys et je dois absolument les retrouver. J'ai toujours besoin de ma dose de sucre! »

« Tu ne changes pas toi! » émit-elle.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit des pockys aux fraises comme Marui les aimait tant. Avec cela était accompagné de quelques mochis et d'autres sucreries. Le regard du garçon était complètement accroché à ce sac qui renfermait tant de choses.

« Si je te donne tout ça, tu acceptes? » tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Marché conclu! »

Marui vint pour s'approprier le sac de sucreries, mais Horikita fit dévier les friandises.

« Minute papillon! C'est quoi le genre de fille que Kirihara aime? »

« Il adore jouer à des jeux vidéo. Donc j'imagine une fille qui joue également. »

« Je vois. Tu vas pouvoir te charger de former mon amie à ce domaine? » fit-elle avec un large sourire.

« Eh? Pourquoi?! »

« Adieu pocky, mochi et tout ce qui se trouve dans le sac alors.»

« Non attend! D'accord ça marche! »

Satisfaite, elle lança le sac de sucrerie vers son camarade de classe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon je recommence à m'y remettre aussi avec ma fic de Rikkai! ^^**  
**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

« Marui-kun! » cria une voix féminine.

Au portail de l'école Rikkai Dai, une jeune fille à la chevelure mauve courrait en direction d'un troisième année. L'interpelé se tourna donc en direction de cette voix qu'il reconnut lorsqu'il aperçut de qui il s'agissait.

« Minute papillon! » continua-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle finit finalement par le rejoindre, elle l'attrapa par le col.

« Dis-moi, Marui-kun. Tu n'as pas oublié notre marché un peu plus tôt, n'est-ce pas? » questionna-t-elle avec un ton lugubre qui glaça le sang du pauvre joueur de tennis.

« Désolé! » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. « En fait, je ne peux pas ce soir! Le reste de l'équipe de tennis et moi on va voir notre capitaine à l'hôpital. »

Aussitôt, la jeune fille libéra le garçon. Clairement embrassée par son geste, elle s'excusa tout en s'inclinant.

« Désolée! J'ignorais. »

En y repensant finalement, elle se remémora qu'en effet, Yukimura Seiichi était absent de l'école depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle sourit à Marui et lui fit signe de la main d'un au revoir.

« Par contre, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper la prochaine fois! » taquina-t-elle avant de partir de son côté.

Marui eut un petit rire. Ils étaient camarade de classe, donc en effet, il était un peu coincé dans cette situation, mais avant même qu'il ne poursuive sa route, il fut sous l'emprise d'une autre personne qui s'était approchée de lui sans se faire remarquer.

« Yo! »

« Ah, Jackal! »

« Allons-y avant que Sanada nous réprimande! »

Marui acquiesça positivement. Leur vice-capitaine n'aimait en aucun cas lorsqu'ils étaient en retard. Pour éviter ses foudres, ils feraient bien mieux de se dépêcher! Ils arrivèrent en même temps que le second duo de leur équipe. Yagyuu avait pris en otage leur joueur de tours. Celui-ci ne tenait pas réellement à venir, mais son partenaire de double le força à le faire. Voir l'équipe toute réunie allait plaire à leur capitaine. De plus la date fatidique de l'opération approchait de plus en plus. Ils ne pouvaient prendre aucun risque. Même si toute l'équipe était convaincue que tout se passera bien et que leur capitaine reviendra en force à leurs côtés sur le terrain de tennis, ils avaient tous malgré tout une crainte cachée au plus profond de leur cœur…

Ils voyagèrent en groupe jusqu'à l'hôpital où Yukimura était affecté. Plusieurs conversations avaient pris forme un peu aléatoirement durant le trajet. Bien que Sanada fut la personne qui parla le moins, Marui et Kirihara furent ceux qui animèrent le plus la route. Par contre une fois arrivés Sanada et Yagyuu ramenèrent à l'ordre les membres de l'équipe.

Ce fut Sanada qui alla à la réception demander la permission de rendre visite à leur camarade. Après une brève attente, la secrétaire leur donna l'autorisation de se présenter devant la porte de Yukimura Seiichi. Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble au numéro de porte indiqué.

Le premier à y entrer fut évidement Sanada. Suivi de Yanagi et de Kirihara. Les duos suivirent également. Le visage du capitaine de Rikkai s'illumina lorsqu'il posa son regard sur chaque membre que constituait l'équipe numéro un.

« Tout le monde…! » commença Yukimura.

« Nous faisons que passer. » informa Yanagi avec un léger sourire.

« Je suis quand même content que vous soyez tous là. »

Les sourires se dessinèrent sur tous les visages. Mais un des membres avaient un sourire plus gros que les autres et ce n'était pas le capitaine.

« Niou-kun? » questionna Yagyuu en voyant son partenaire de double s'avancer vers son capitaine.

Le joueur de tours chuchota quelques phrases aux oreilles fines du capitaine. Ce ne fut pas bien long avant que des éclats de rire sortirent de la bouche du patient.

« Sanada est donc si populaire auprès des filles? »

Aussitôt, un regard sombre et perçant se posa sur le joueur à la chevelure argentée. Cela venait bien sûr du vice-capitaine.

« Ne le prend pas comme ça, Sanada! À notre âge c'est tout à fait normal. » ajouta Yukimura pour détendre les nerfs qui étaient à fleur de peau de son grand ami Sanada.

« Tarundoru! »

Des éclats de rires se firent entendre encore provenant des autres membres de l'équipe.

« Vous auriez-du voir ça Yukimura-buchou! » ajouta Kirihara.

« J'aurai vraiment aimé oui! Je vais même devenir jaloux de la popularité de Sanada! »

De nouveaux rires résonnèrent dans la pièce.

« Genichirou. » appela Yanagi tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sanada. « La probabilité que cela se passe était de 100%. De plus il y a 80% de chances que cela se reproduise. »

« Même toi tu t'y mets, Yanagi… » soupira Sanada.

Le Data Master acquiesça d'un sourire. Les possibilités étaient bien rares de pouvoir se moquer un peu du grand homme de fer qu'était Sanada. Sur cette même lancée, Marui attrapa le jeune Kirihara et le rapprocha de Yanagi.

« Dis Yanagi! Quelles sont les probabilités pour notre jeune Ace? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire et toujours en tenant le deuxième année prisonnier.

« Uh… Je dirais 72.6% de chances. »

« Ohhhh! Mais qu'il est aussi populaire! » argumenta Marui alors qu'il décoiffait la tête d'algue.

« Marui-senpai! »

« Puri! »

La discussion s'enflamma. Marui avait réagi sur un coup de tête en posant cette question et comme tout le monde savait qu'il veillait sur le jeune Ace et qu'il aimait bien le taquiner autant que possible, cela parut bien normal auprès de tous. Mais il y avait quelque part au fond de lui une partie qui collectait des renseignements à propos des chances que l'amie de sa camarade de classe avait pour ce jeune homme.

Une infirmière vint les rappeler à l'ordre puisqu'ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit. C'était avant tout un hôpital et chacun s'excusa auprès d'elle et lui promit de se calmer. Ils restèrent un peu encore en compagnie de leur capitaine avant de quitter la chambre.

Avant que Yukimura les voit s'estomper, il interpella Niou et lui demanda de le tenir au courant de ces choses à propos de Sanada.

« Piyo! »

* * *

« Ah! » fit une voix.

L'équipe de Rikkai attendait l'autobus pour le chemin de retour. Par contre, ils firent la rencontre inattendue de deux personnes.

« Tezuka. » fit Sanada.

« Sanada. »

« Ah, Rikkai! » ajouta Oishi.

« Je suis surpris de voir vous deux ici. » dit Yanagi.

« Je suppose que vous êtes venus voir votre capitaine. »

« En effet. » répondit le vice-capitaine de Rikkai.

« J'espère qu'il se rétablira rapidement. J'ai bien envie de jouer contre lui. » admit Tezuka.

Pendant qu'ils continuèrent la discussion, le téléphone portable de Marui sonna. Il y répondit puisque la conversation ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

« Marui-kun! J'ai trouvé tes pockys! » fit la voix de l'autre bout du téléphone.


	6. Chapter 6

Aussitôt, le troisième année à la chevelure rouge fila du groupe en douce sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Les risques qu'il se fasse gronder par son vice-capitaine par la suite étaient élevés, mais ses pockys étaient sa priorité absolue! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre une seconde fois maintenant qu'il était si près de les retrouver.

Il défilait à travers les rues. Il aurait probablement été plus rapide d'attendre les autobus, mais il ne voulait aucunement patienter à rester sur place. Il avait toujours de l'énergie à revendre! Il ne jeta aucun coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir s'il était poursuivi par Sanada. De toute manière, si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait jamais manqué son "Tarundoru" incessant.

Marui courut avec acharnement pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Heureusement, l'entraînement de l'école de Rikkai lui avait forgé des muscles et une endurance hors pair lui permettant ainsi d'accomplir cette course. Bien sûr le mental jouait un grand rôle ici. Étant énormément motivé, il ne voyait pas ses forces s'estomper. Il arriva presque à sa destination!

* * *

« Ah? Marui-senpai? » s'exclama Kirihara.

« Uh? »

Toute l'équipe de Rikkai chercha des yeux le plus petit d'entre eux. Mais rien à faire, il restait introuvable. Tout le monde craignait la réaction de Sanada, mais étrangement, il resta silencieux, les sourcils froncés…

* * *

« Marui-kun! » s'exclama une personne au loin.

De plus en plus, Marui s'approcha de cette personne. L'individu faisait de grands signes à Marui. Il avait bel et bien deux boîtes de pocky dans les mains ainsi qu'un large sourire sur son visage. Finalement, le joueur de Rikkai arriva à lui, considérablement essoufflé en fin de compte. Il avait couru pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Sur le coup, il ne s'en n'était pas rendu compte, mais maintenant arrivé, il ressentait le contrecoup de cet effort.

« Tiens! »

Son interlocuteur lui tendit les deux boîtes de pocky disparus jusqu'à présent. Le voleur n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les boîtes ni d'en manger une partie. Il était bien heureux de ça.

« Merci, Jirou! » fit Marui.

Sans plus tarder, Akutagawa de Hyoutei sauta de joie sur son idole. N'ayant plus de force pour se tenir debout seul, avec un poids de plus sur lui, Marui s'affaissa au sol. Comme si de rien n'était, Akutagawa continuait de rester scotché au joueur de Rikkai.

Les deux joueurs de tennis étaient dans un mini parc près du bord de l'océan. Ils avaient parfois l'habitude de s'y rencontrer à cette endroit pour échanger quelques instants à parler de sucreries.

« Oï, Jirou. Laisse-moi un peu! »

« Eh ben, vous faites une sacrée paire vous deux! » fit une voix féminine.

Marui releva les yeux et s'aperçut Horikita Akisa se tenir devant les deux garçons qui faisaient les verres de terre au sol. Elle avait un beau sourire sur le visage en les voyants.

« Vous ferez un beau couple aussi! » plaisanta-t-elle en rigolant.

« Tu trouves? » demanda le joueur endormi.

« Oï! » répliqua Marui.

Akutagawa était bien en train de rire de la blague de la jeune fille. Il trouvait ça bien amusant, surtout à en voir la réaction du plus vieux parmi eux. Pour sa part, il ne le prenait pas trop au sérieux. Il était déjà talonné à Marui dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

« Dis, dis, Marui-kun! C'est quand qu'on s'affronte à nouveau?! » s'empressa de demander Akutagawa.

« Lorsque ça sera possible. » répondit le garçon à la chevelure rouge.

« Akutagawa-kun! Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça! » s'interposa Horikita.

« Mais! On lui a déjà remis ses pockys, c'est réglé, non? »

« Ah! Au fait. Comment les avez-vous eu mes pockys? » questionna Marui, curieux de savoir comment ce mystère s'est réglé.

Horikita eut un sourire aux lèvres. Contente que son camarade de classe lui pose la question finalement.

« Pour cela, il faudra demander à Kamiya. » l'informa-t-elle.

« Kamiya? » répliqua le joueur de Rikkai confus.

Il avait beau se questionner sur ce nom, il n'arrivait pas à trouver qui est-ce que ça pourrait bien être.

« Kamiya Sakoto. » compléta Horikita.

Mais à voir l'expression faciale de Marui, celui-ci ignorait toujours qui ça pouvait bien être. Horikita soupira. Décidément, celui-là n'arrivait pas du tout à retenir le moindre nom dès qu'il s'agissait d'une personne hors du club de tennis et d'Akutagawa Jirou. Mais au lieu d'aider le pauvre joueur de tennis, elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long.

« Ah mais au fait! Vous vous connaissez? » lança Marui en pointant Akutagawa et Horitika.

La seule réponse qu'il eut en retour fut de petits rires entre ces deux-là. C'était seulement là qu'il comprenait qu'en temps normal, deux individus de deux écoles ne se connaissaient pas. Par contre, ce n'était pas le cas pour ces deux-là.

« C'est si étrange que ça qu'une fille et un garçon soient amis? » questionna Horitika.

« Non, mais quand même… »

« Horikita et moi on est amis d'enfance! » empressa Akutagawa de répondre.

Marui en resta étonné! Pourtant à chaque qu'il passait du temps en compagnie d'Akutagawa, il ne voyait jamais Horikita dans les alentours et vice-versa.

En voyant leur ami perplexe de leurs dires, la jeune fille à la chevelure mauve décida d'éclaircir la situation avant même que Marui ne se décide à faire pleins de scénarios loufoques et qu'il fasse des conclusions hâtives.

« Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'étais la voisine des Akutagawa. Il m'arrivait très souvent de voir Akutagawa-kun tomber endormi sur la terrasse de sa maison. À la longue, j'ai fini par lui parler et on a fini amis. »

« En fait, elle se demandait pourquoi que je m'endormais bêtement sur le sol comme ça! »

« Elle n'a pas tort, Jirou! » ricana Marui.

En effet, n'importe qui finirait par se demander ce qui lui prenait à cet enfant. Il se faisait énormément dévisager par les autres voisins et souvent ignorer par la même occasion. Par contre, c'était différent avec elle. Étrangement, elle venait lui parler de plus en plus souvent même si parfois, ça signifiait de se casser la tête pour le réveiller.

Comme il n'y avait pas d'autres enfants qui osaient venir vers lui, une belle complicité se forma entre eux. Ce fut une habitude également pour eux de se parler et de s'amuser, même s'ils n'allaient pas à la même école.

« Et… vous êtes toujours voisins? » commença Marui.

« Non. J'ai déménagé il y a quatre ans. Mais on continue de se voir de temps à autre. Même s'il préfère venir t'admirer à Rikkai. » expliqua la jeune fille.

« Oui, mais Marui-kun est tellement fort! » s'exprima Akutagawa tout en continuant de serrer Marui dans ses bras.

« Ugh… Lâche-moi, Jirou! »

Aussitôt, Akutagawa libéra son idole de son emprise.

« Désolée pour le retard, Horikita-senpai! » cria une voix féminine dans le dos d'Horikita.

Elle se tourna pour faire volteface à la jeune fille qui venait à elle en courant. Elle possédait une longue chevelure blonde. Toujours dans l'uniforme de l'école Rikkai Dai. Elle s'arrêta aux côtés de la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Kamiya-chan. » rassura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Marui Bunta.

« Bon, voici Kamiya Sakoto! C'est elle que tu dois remercier pour tes pockys. »

« Ah… Merci! » remercia-t-il avec un sourire au visage tout en se redressant sur ses pieds.

« Ah mais, ça fait partie de mon travail! » fit-elle un peu gênée.

« Ton travail? » s'étonna Marui.

Horikita soupira à nouveau. Il était vraiment irrécupérable ce bouffon rouge! Akutagawa, pour sa part, était tombé endormi sur le sol.

« Elle est la déléguée de la classe 2-B. » informa-t-elle.

« En fait, c'est Yagyuu-senpai qui en a fait part lors d'une réunion de délégués! Ensuite, j'avais aperçu justement quelqu'un de ma classe avec deux paquets de pockys. En le questionnant, il m'avoua les avoir volés dans le vestiaire du club de tennis. Enfin, j'ai rencontré Horikita-senpai… »

« Bon! Seulement voilà. » coupa Horikita. « Je voulais utiliser ça comme monnaie d'échange pour pas que tu ne te défiles pas pour la prochaine fois… Seulement Akutagawa n'a pas voulu et me les a pris pour tout de suite t'appeler. »

Cela faisait beaucoup de choses, mais cela ne faisait rien pour lui, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment c'est passé de Kamiya à Horikita. Elle aurait bien pu les donner à Yagyuu, mais enfin… Le plus important c'est qu'il les ait récupérés!

« Euh… Horikita-senpai…? » prononça faiblement Kamiya.

« Oui? »

« Est-ce que c'est normal que ce garçon soit au sol à dormir? » demanda-t-elle en pointant Akutagawa.

La jeune fille ainsi que Marui regardèrent leur camarade. Ils avaient honte…

« Comment dire…? » commença la jeune fille, mais s'arrêta puisqu'elle ignorait comment expliquer le phénomène Akutagawa Jirou.

« Ahlala… Bon, pas le choix! » fit Marui.

Il retroussa ses manches pour ensuite agripper son admirateur pour le soulever sur son dos. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas bien lourd. Il se retourna vers les filles avec un léger sourire pour leur faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

Lorsque Horikita vint pour prononcer des mots, quelqu'un l'accrocha dans le dos et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle tenta tant bien que de mal de trouver cet équilibre perdu, mais rien à faire. Elle tomba sur Marui, mais celui arriva à arrêter la chute de sa camarade de classe.

Ils se retrouvaient collés l'un à l'autre. Les lèvres de la jeune fille sur celles de Marui Bunta.

* * *

**Désolée, je sais que ça fait un bon moment que vous attendiez ce chapitre! Seulement, être aux études à temps pleins en plus de travailler à temps partiel, c'est beaucoup moins évident pour trouver du temps pour écrire!**  
**Mais je vous promets d'écrire plus souvent également!**  
**Alors j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et voilà que Marui a retrouvé ses pockys perdus et qu'il a une certaine surprise!**

**Pour ceux qui suivent également ma fic sur Hyoutei, un chapitre sortira mardi prochain! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Marui Bunta était dans sa salle de classe, sa gomme à mâcher discrètement dans la bouche pour ne pas se faire attraper par le professeur, retenant de toutes ses forces son envie de la gonfler en permanence. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire coller. Sanada ne le lui pardonnerait jamais si jamais cela arriverait. Il ne pensait pas qu'il existait quelqu'un de plus strict que leur vice-capitaine dans toute l'école Rikkai Dai. Il y avait bien Yagyuu Hiroshi qui était aussi très à cheval sur les règles, mais il n'avait pas l'autorité qu'avait l'empereur.

Il n'y avait qu'un membre de la classe qui savait que ce jeune homme à la chevelure rouge était toujours en train de mâcher quelque chose. Cet élève, cette fois, avait décidé de l'imiter et de lui aussi mâcher une gomme tout en mimant la posture de celui-ci.

Marui était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour s'en rendre compte. Malgré tout, l'élève continua, donnant l'impression inconsciente au professeur qu'il avait deux Marui Bunta dans la classe. Le vrai continuait à se remémorer en boucle l'événement d'hier soir. Cela n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'il ne se forçait pas vraiment à penser à autre chose. Après tout, c'était son tout premier baiser. N'était-ce pas normal d'y penser après tout? Bon, ce n'était qu'un accident en fait, ce n'était pas comme si les deux personnes avaient décidé ça de leur propre chef. Akutagawa de Hyoutei ne s'était pas fait prier pour s'amuser à les taquiner par la suite! Bon, il était bien temps de passer à autre chose quand même! Il haussa les épaules comme si ce geste servait à tour-.

Pow!

Ce fut ce bruit qui le sortit de ses pensées. Revenant brusquement à la réalité, tout ce qu'il vit de ses yeux mauves était un étudiant qui venait de faire exploser sa gomme en face de lui.

« Puri! »

Niou sourit en voyant son camarade de classe étonné. Celui-ci lui répondit seulement en gonflant son propre chewing gum aussi gros qu'il le pouvait. La grandeur avait largement dépassé celle de l'illusionniste. Mais ça n'empêchait l'homme à la chevelure argentée de continuer à imiter tous les faits et gestes de celui qui s'autoproclamait le génie. Marui entra dans le jeu voyant jusqu'où Niou allait aller. Étonnement, celui-ci persistait longtemps ce jeu. Bien vite, le plus âgé se tanna et commençait à menacer son camarade si celui-ci n'arrêtait son jeu mesquin. Mais il fit la sourde oreille. Marui se mit à ses trousses à travers les pupitres, mais il ne semblait pas aussi rapide que le joueur de tour le plus réputé de l'école. En plus, Niou amplifiait sa gestuelle pour énerver de plus en plus le mangeur de sucre.

La porte de la classe ouvrit et un autre troisième année y entra. Celui-ci redressa ses lunettes tout en regardant les deux bouffons courir d'un bout à l'autre de la salle.

« Niou-kun, Marui-kun! » fit-il.

Les deux hyperactifs s'immobilisèrent et regardèrent l'intrus. Il s'agissait du partenaire de double de l'illusionniste.

« Il serait intéressant pour vous de venir au club avant que Sanada-kun ne vous expulse de la pratique quotidienne. » continua-t-il en voyant les deux idiots.

Sur ce, il rebroussa son chemin pour se rendre sur le terrain de tennis. Marui se dépêcha de sortir de la classe. Il n'avait pas du tout aperçu qu'il n'y avait plus personne et que les cours étaient terminés. Et Niou eut la brillante idée de l'embêter au lieu de lui fournir une telle information… Il n'avait pas non plus jeté un coup d'œil pour savoir quelle heure il était. Mais une chose était sûre, si Yagyuu était venu les chercher, c'est que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils étaient censés être présents sur les courts de terrain…

Marui n'avait pas du tout hâte de voir ce que leur vice-capitaine allait leur réserver à leur arrivée… Niou ne semblait pas s'en soucier. En dehors des Big Three, il était probablement le seul qui ne redoutait pas les foudres de l'empereur.

Les deux retardataires arrivèrent finalement sur les terrains de leur club, prêts pour l'entraînement de l'après-midi. Dès qu'ils y mirent le pied, Sanada ferma les yeux.

« Tarundoru! » cria-t-il à l'intention des deux jeunes hommes.

Niou agit comme à l'habitude alors que Marui sursauta. Il était pourtant habitué à ça, mais cette fois, il semblait plus en colère que lorsqu'il emmenait ses sucreries sur le court.

« Trente tours de terrains! » ordonna Sanada.

Sans répliquer, Marui et Niou lui obéirent sous les regards des autres membres du club. Yanagi s'approcha de son ami.

« Ils ne pourront pas suivre le reste de l'entraînement, Genichirou. »

« Cela m'est égal. Ils n'ont aucune excuse pour leur retard. »

L'entraînement continua pour tous les membres même si deux de leurs titulaires couraient toujours. Une fois que la pratique prit finalement fin, Marui s'aventura vers les vestiaires aux côtés de Jackal, mais fut intercepté par Sanada.

« Marui. Où étais-tu passé hier après la sortie de l'hôpital? » demanda-t-il de son ton strict.

« Eh… »

Il n'osait pas avouer qu'il avait rejoint Akutagawa Jirou en douce. Mais le silence marquant ainsi que l'hésitation du plus âgé laissa de grands doutes à Sanada.

« Vingt tours de terrains! »

« Eh?! »

Déjà épuisé après l'échauffement de trente tours de terrains et de toute la pratique, il devait maintenant faire vingt tours en plus… Il ne chercha pas à se justifier au risque d'amplifier sa sentence. Il n'était pas non plus sans tords. Il aurait bien pu avertir les autres titulaires de son départ, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'était enfuit en douce puisqu'il était trop pressé de retrouver ses pockys égarés. Sanada pensa que cela lui servirait de leçon. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés de sa disparition soudaine. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en avoir conscience.

C'est avec un grand soulagement que Marui acheva le vingtième tour de terrain. Cet entraînement était réellement le plus demandant depuis le début de l'année scolaire! Il se dépêcha de se changer puisque cette fois, il avait bien sué! En sortant des vestiaires, il attrapa un chewing gum et commença à le mâcher de plein cœur. Il devait bien se revigorer d'énergie après tout ça!

Il marcha d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'au portail principal de l'école où deux jeunes filles l'attendaient depuis une trentaine de minutes. C'est en les voyant qu'il se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait fait… "Eh… Oops?" pensa-t-il tout en se rapprochant de celles qui l'attendaient. Il redoutait les reproches, surtout l'une d'entre-elles... Mais lorsqu'il les rejoignit enfin, il ne remarqua aucune expression de colère chez elles.

« Je te l'avais dit qu'il viendrait! Bon, en retard, mais il est là. » fit Horitaka.

« Oui… » répondit son amie, timide.

« Désolé du retard! »

« Bon, rendez-vous à la salle d'arcade maintenant! » lança Horitaka.

Marui lui sourit, aussitôt elle détourna le regard subtilement. Depuis hier, elle était maintenant sensible aux faits et gestes du garçon. En premier lieu, elle ne voulait pas se présenter, annuler tout, mais au fond d'elle, elle n'avait pas réussi à se convaincre. C'était pour son amie au départ, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber à cause de ses propres problèmes. En même temps, elle ne se retrouvait pas seule à seule avec Marui, donc ça devrait aller! Elle projeta subtilement son regard bleu vers le garçon. Il agissait comme si de rien n'était… Cela ne signifiait rien pour lui? Probablement puisqu'après tout, ce n'était qu'un accident tout ça. Aucune raison qu'il y ait à s'imaginer quoi que ce soit… Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire des scénarios dans son esprit.

La deuxième année resta plutôt silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Marui décide de lui poser dix millions de questions. Pas n'importe quelles questions, mais des questions précises sur Kirihara Akaya. Elle était plutôt gênée lorsqu'il les lui posait, mais elle prit la peine d'y répondre. Elle n'avait pas non plus d'expérience dans le domaine des jeux vidéo. Mais le jeune garçon allait bien y remédier malgré l'énorme fatigue qu'il ressentait.

Les trois collégiens arrivèrent à la salle d'arcade de la ville. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, mais plusieurs jeux restèrent disponibles. Horitaka s'excusa et s'éclipsa quelques instants. La deuxième année en profita pour demander à son senpai quel genre de jeu Kirihara aimait. Marui essaya de se remémorer le jeu qu'ils avaient joué l'année passée lorsqu'il l'avait suivi quand le jeune Kirihara s'était fait battre par Sanada. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il s'en souvint! C'était un jeu de combat. Il expliqua rapidement le principe du jeu.

Horitaka revint alors avec plusieurs pièces servant à jouer à toutes les bornes d'arcade se trouvant dans la salle. Elle en donna à la fois à sa kouhai ainsi qu'au garçon.

« Ah mais, Horitaka-senpai! Je peux très bien payer pour moi-même! » insista la deuxième année, gênée par la situation.

« Non! Et j'insiste, Chizu-chan! De plus, c'est mon idée à la base! » répliqua la troisième année avec un sourire pour éviter qu'elle ne veuille la rembourser encore.

« Par contre, je peux payer mes propres jetons, tu sais! » intervint Marui.

« Je te demande ton aide, donc non. » trancha-t-elle.

La deuxième année et le garçon se regardèrent mutuellement, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre comment faire pour rembourser cette têtue qui se trouvait devant eux. Mais avant de régler ce problème, Marui vit que le jeu en question qu'il expliquait à sa kouhai était libre. Avant qu'il n'y ait des personnes qui s'installent, il la pressa d'y aller.

Marui installa la deuxième année et demanda à Horitaka d'assister son amie pendant qu'il allait prendre le siège en face. La troisième année avait déjà joué, donc elle pouvait l'aider avec les contrôles et en lui expliquant les stratégies qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'avait aucunement tout le savoir du garçon, mais il était toujours recommandé de jouer contre une personne plus forte que soi pour apprendre plus rapidement et s'améliorer également.

Ils rentrèrent plusieurs jetons et commençaient les matchs. Sans surprise, ce fut Marui le gagnant de tous. Mais de combat en combat, il voyait que la deuxième année commençait à assimiler de mieux en mieux les contrôles et les techniques qu'elle pouvait faire avec le même personnage qu'elle choisissait. En très peu de temps, elle s'était déjà amplement améliorée. Elle n'avait pas encore le niveau, mais avec le temps, elle pourrait bien l'atteindre.

Horitaka avait un certain plaisir à les regarder. Voir son amie se concentrer réellement sur le jeu et voir aussi le garçon simplement s'amuser à y jouer. C'était vraiment une belle ambiance qu'il y avait en ce moment. Elle alla regarder l'écran de Marui même si elle savait parfaitement que l'image n'était guère différente. Mais la manière dont il était installé pour appuyer sur les boutons étaient particulières. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander, elle vit un jeune garçon entrer dans la salle d'arcade. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. Sans perdre un instant, elle tapota l'épaule du garçon.

« Marui-kun! Kirihara est là! » fit-elle tout en pointant dans sa direction.

« Oh! Voilà qui est inattendu! » rigola le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

« Humm… Je pense avoir une idée! »

Il lui en fit donc part à voix basse pour ne pas que la deuxième année en ait conscience tout de suite, sinon la surprise ne sera plus au rendez-vous. Horitaka sourit. Elle aimait bien cette idée! Elle retourna en compagnie de son amie et d'excusa auprès d'elle. Elle devait s'absenter un moment, mais elle lui dit de rester ici et de continuer à s'exercer.

Elle revint aux côtés de Marui et lui fit signe qu'ils pouvaient se dissiper maintenant. En la suivant, le garçon libéra sa place et suivit la jeune fille. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, mais pas trop pour qu'ils puissent garder un œil sur la deuxième année. Ils virent alors Kirihara s'asseoir à la place qu'occupait Marui peu avant. Comme prévu.

« Bingo! » fit le jeune homme.

Horitaka sourit. Elle ne pensait pas du tout que la situation se terminerait comme ça! En même temps, cela avait un bon côté! Elle tourna son regard et vit le jeune garçon à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle se retrouverait seule avec Marui… Elle détourna tout de suite son regard pour observer de nouveau les deux deuxièmes années. Elle ne voulait pas y repenser.

* * *

**Désolée de ce jour de retard!**  
**Seulement voilà, je n'ai pas pu être en mesure de l'écrire hier, donc je le poste aujourd'hui!**


End file.
